


Sick Days

by TheLacedNinja



Series: Our Messed Up World [4]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: But a bitch with a past, Dear god the fluff, Family Bonding, I had cleaning up vomit, Joseph has a stomach of steel, Joseph taking care of a sick Leslie, Still a bitch, The fluff of these two, We learn a little more about Tina, poor kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie is sick. Joseph is freaking out because he is always worried about the kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

Joseph paced around his new apartment. He had just moved to a new place with two bedrooms. One of them belonged to Leslie, while the other belonged to him. The place was simple. The place had a kitchen/living room option with a single bathroom and two bedrooms. He was honestly happy he saved enough money so they could move here. The apartment was also close to Leslie’s current doctor and special school. Seriously, he was thrilled to be living here. However, there is a problem. Leslie is in the bathroom at the current moment throwing his guts up and Joseph has no idea what to do. 

The other day Joseph had felt his head and he felt a little warm. Leslie tried telling him that he was fine. Like an idiot he believed the kid. He woke up to the sound of a child puking around five this morning. Well, now it was seven and Leslie had barely stopped throwing up two weeks dinner up for more than an hour. He was on the phone, waiting for his older sister to pick up. She had children and would know how to take care of them. She was not answering. The beep went off and Joseph groaned. 

“Rosemary, I need you,” he said in the message. “Please answer your phone or so help me I will never make nigiri for you ever again.” He hung up the phone. He went to the bathroom and saw a curled of child on the floor. Joseph sighed. He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned up his mouth a little bit. The older rubbed his back in a soothing manner. Leslie looked up at him with a tired expression that said it all. He was sick and needed help. Joseph looked at the time. The doctor’s office would not be open for another two hours. Great. He had to take him to a hospital then. But Leslie hated hospitals. It also did not help the fact that Joseph did not know if this was serious or just some simple bug. He was freaking out in all honestly. He did not know what to do. All he knew what to do was to try and comfort the poor child. 

“Leslie, do you want any water?” He asked. Leslie nodded his head. Joseph stood up and walked to the kitchen. He poured a glass of water. He came to the bathroom to see Leslie trying to stand with shaky legs. The man quickly sat the glass down and helped him. “Just relax. Let’s get you back to bed.” He ended up carrying the child back to his room. 

The normally pale skin was now red and covered in sweat. Leslie was shaking. Joseph didn’t know how to make him feel better. The older man put him in his room. Leslie whined a little bit. Joseph decided to go get the water and a little trash can. That way he could still stay in his room and get some rest. The kid closed his eyes. Joseph ran a gentle hand through his hair. His phone then vibrated. 

He answered it. “You finally answered,” he complained. He shouldn’t be irritated with his sister, but at the same time he was. He was panicking over Leslie with no idea what to do. “I need your help.” 

“Yes, I got your messages,” she said. “I’ve been in an emergency surgery since three this morning. So, what seems to be the problem?” 

“Leslie is sick,” he said. “He’s shaking, sweating, and has been throwing up since five this morning.” 

“Could be the flu,” she said. 

“He got the flu shot,” Joseph state flatly. 

“A flu shot isn’t always that effective,” Rosemary said. Joseph glared at her through the phone, despite not seeing her face. “It can be helpful in preventing the virus, but sometimes it doesn’t always work.” 

“So, now my child has the flu,” he groaned. This was not good. “What’s the best way to help him?” 

“Lots of water, plenty of rest, and when he eats give him something light to eat. Like a broth of some sort.” Joseph wrote everything down. “Also, I would suggest some child vitamins to help strengthen his immune system.” 

“Is there anything else I should know about?” Joseph asked. He heard Leslie throwing up in the background. 

“Every now and again give him some fresh air,” she suggested. “But the important thing is to keep him hydrated.” 

“Thank you,” he sighed. “I just worry about him.” 

“Hey, I understand,” she said. “I mean this is the first time he has gotten sick since you adopted him. How’s the new apartment?” 

“Good,” he answered. “Just hate that we moved in not even a week ago and now he’s sick.” 

“D-dad,” he heard Leslie call for him weakly. 

“I got to go,” he said. “I’ll talk to you later, Rose. Love you.” 

“Love you too. Bye.” She hung up the phone. 

Joseph returned to Leslie’s room. He was shocked to see that there was vomit on his bed. He saw tears coming down his face. Joseph helped Leslie out of his bed and into the bathroom. He started the shower. “Get rinsed off. I’ll replace your sheets.” Joseph left the bathroom. He went to change the sheets. Poor Leslie must have not been able to make it to the trash can in time. After throwing the sheets in a trash bag because it would be disgusting to have vomit covered sheets mixed in with the dirty laundry. He would wash them on a separate load when Leslie was asleep. 

Joseph finished changing the sheets he grabbed a fresh pair of clothes for his son to change into. The detective knocked on the door. When he opened up the door he saw the child hunched over the toilet throwing his guts out again. Joseph placed a towel around the poor kid. He began to dry him off. Leslie kept crying. The man tried everything to comfort his sick son. Eventually he got Leslie into a new pair of clothes and into bed. He looked at the time. Noon. 

“Shit,” he said under his breath. He forgot all about work. Tina must be mad at him right now. He then heard his door knock. “Shit.” He opened the door. Standing there was the woman that he called his partner. She had a very annoyed expression on her face. In fact, she seemed pissed at him. He looked at her hand. She had some of his favorite baked treats. 

“I thought you were sick,” she said coming in. “Tried calling your phone, no answer. So, what seems to be the problem?” 

“Leslie has the flu,” he answered her question. “And I forgot all about my phone.” She saw the trash bag that had the puke covered sheets. “He didn’t get to the bucket in time.” 

“Poor kid,” she said. “Well, then I guess cream filled pastries won’t make him feel any better. What did Rose suggest for him to eat?” 

“Light stuff, like broth.” He answered. 

Tina began to gather ingredients from his kitchen. “I’ll help. And don’t worry about coming into work, I’ll let the chief know that your kid is sick.” 

“Thanks,” he said. He watched his partner begin to cook a little broth for Leslie to eat later when he awoke. The two talked about a case that she was assigned. Joseph felt bad that he would not be helping her. She made him feel bad, but told him that it would be fine. She had done harder cases. After the light broth was made she put it in the fridge telling him only to heat some up when Leslie ate. 

The two partners talked with each other over little things. Tina complained about a date being sour the other night. Joseph enjoyed hearing about her outside work stuff. It was something different. She was normally so serious or stout. Despite her having a playful personality, she was rather quite cruel to others. Just thinking about the case with Leslie sent a little bit of a chill up his spine. She was willing to do anything to get him to talk. Perhaps they were just two completely different personalities. Even though they were both different it just seemed to work. Tina respected him and wanted to listen to everything he had to offer. 

“I never wanted children,” she disturbed his thoughts. Joseph looked at her with a questioning look. “I grew up with seven siblings, three brother and four sisters. Since I was the oldest I had to take care of all of them. I never really got to be a kid because I was always being a better mother than my own. Maybe that is why I was against you adopting Leslie. I’m still completely against him, don’t get me wrong, but he does deserve a good home.” 

“Thanks,” he said. He then heard Leslie call his name. “I’ll be right back.” He went to his child’s room to see him sitting up against a bunch of pillows. “Hey, how are you feeling? Do you want anything to eat?” 

Leslie nodded his head. “W-water please,” he picked up the glass. Joseph grabbed it and went inside the kitchen. He saw Tina preparing a little bowel. 

“Just like a mother,” he commented. The older woman rolled her eyes. 

“Here,” she said. “I have to go home. Need to work on this case. Hope Leslie gets better so you can get back to work.” 

Joseph waved to her taking back the water and broth to Leslie. He ate it all, which made him very happy. After he finished eating Leslie went back to sleep. Joseph moved some hair out of his face. He decided to take this time to run down to the laundry mat to wash the sheets. Leaving the apartment there was a bitter feeling in the back of his head. Tonight would most likely be the roughest night for the young child. 

He threw the sheets into the washing machine before resting on a chair right beside it. He sighed looking at a picture of the boy on his phone. A smile graced his face. The picture was something simple. It was he and Leslie standing outside their new apartment door with shy little smiles. Six months since he adopted him. It was the best feeling in the world being a father. Despite his parents shunning him, he still had support from his sisters. He only really needed their help. 

Eventually the sheets were done. Joseph walked back up with the nice smelling sheets. He checked on Leslie to see he was still sleep. Joseph sat the bedding down. He placed a hand on his head. The temperature still had yet to go down. He knew that it would take time. He really wished that the little albino was better and smiling again. However, that would be a long way off. Right now he just had to focus on making sure that Leslie was healthy and happy. 

 

Two weeks passed. Leslie’s fever had gone down. The young boy was reading a book on his bed. Joseph came in with solid food for once. He had been gradually getting him to eat solid foods and tonight was the first time he could have something that was actually not veggie flavored water. Leslie ate the pieces of chicken that were on the plate quickly. Joseph could only roll his eyes in what would be described as fondness. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” he said. Leslie looked up and nodded. 

“M-me too,” he looked down at his food and then back to Joseph. “T-thank for t-ta-taking care of me.” 

“Well, we are family,” he said ruffling his hair. “You rest. Tomorrow I’m taking you to the doctors to get you checked up.” He began to leave the place. 

“D-dad,” Joseph turned around to look at him. “I-I love you.” 

Joseph felt everything feel warmer than it ever had been. The man could not describe the feelings of hearing that said to him, but it meant everything. Leslie his son is the most precious thing in his entire world. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First off I would like that Amarius for the idea! Thank you very much for the idea! Also, I really like writing these two and seeing them becoming a family. It's sweet okay! Hope you all enjoy it, because it was fun to write! Let me know if you have ANY ideas for little stories in this world or something you would like for me to write involving this fandom in general. Always open to ideas. Anyways, like always, thank you for being awesome and love all of ya very much! I will see you Sunday!


End file.
